


Inspection

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blow Job, Bondage, Community: ij porn_battle, Dom/sub, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-17
Updated: 2008-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney pull a surprise inspection on Lorne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspection

Later, Evan realized that he should have guessed that something was up; Sheppard was hardly the kind of guy to call surprise inspections. At the time, however, he was too busy hoping that the armory was up to standards.

 

"Shit," he muttered, as the doors parted to let him in. The lights were out and that hardly boded well for the inspection.

 

As he turned, thinking the lights on while he reached for the panel, he heard the faint whisper of cloth against cloth and heard the faint click of a switchblade. He went still as he felt the warmth of another person behind him.

 

"Getting sloppy, Major," Sheppard said as he pressed the knife lightly to Evan's throat. Two overhead lights came on, one spotlighting Evan and Sheppard, and the other illuminating a point in the middle of the room.

 

"Damnit," Evan muttered and he heard McKay laughing somewhere behind him.

 

Sheppard turned the knife until the flat of it pressed coolly against Evan's pulse point. "Strip. Rodney, the cuffs."

 

Moments later, Evan was standing, naked and hard, in the middle of the armory. Rodney stood in front of him, fitting a pair of odd looking cuffs to Evan's wrists while Sheppard stood on a ladder behind them.

 

"Suspension cuffs," McKay said. "The last thing we want to do is damage your hands or wrists."

 

"Thoughtful of you," Evan said. McKay snorted.

 

"That's Rodney, thoughtful to the core." Sheppard came down off the ladder and moved it out of the way. "Move over a few steps," he said, and as Evan obeyed, he could see the silver length of chain hanging from the ceiling.

 

Once the cuffs were attached to the chain, Even was up on the balls of his feet, startled at how vulnerable that made him feel. He swallowed hard as McKay stood in front of him, but McKay just smiled at him and kissed him hard, the cloth of his uniform rough  
against Evan's skin. Moaning, Even relaxed into the kiss; he'd never met anyone who kissed with the same intensity as McKay.

 

"I wanna see you blow him," Sheppard said and Evan moaned again as McKay pulled away and dropped to his knees. "You up for that, Major?"

 

"Please, sir," Evan said; McKay's blowjobs were totally worth begging for. "Please."

 

He felt McKay's chuckle as a warm gust of air against his cock. "Brace yourself," McKay warned him before leaning in.

 

It wasn't easy to brace himself when he was already up on his toes, but Evan did his best as McKay's hot, clever mouth moved down over his dick. Even with McKay gripping his hips, Evan was still forced to depend on the cuffs as his feet momentarily lost contact with the  
floor. He got his balance back but it was frustrating as hell having to concentrate on keeping his footing when all he wanted to do was relax and let McKay blow him.

 

God, but he was good; McKay sucked hard, pulling back and using his tongue before going back down all the way and as near as Evan'd ever been able to tell, McKay had no gag reflex whatsoever.

 

He'd lost track of Sheppard, and it was kind of a surprise when he felt McKay hesitate. Opening his eyes, Even looked down and what he saw almost made him lose his balance again. Sheppard was kneeling behind McKay, busy pulling his pants down.

 

"Keep your eyes open, Major," Sheppard said, grinning up at him. "Rodney, you keep sucking."

 

Given the angle, Evan didn't think Sheppard could fuck McKay, but whatever he was doing back there was making McKay groan and hum around Evan's dick. It was getting harder to keep from coming, but he knew better than to come without permission.

 

It got worse once Evan realized that Sheppard was holding McKay still and rubbing off against his ass. "Jesus," Evan muttered and Sheppard smirked up at him. It was too much; Evan was too close. "Please, sir? Please?"

 

Sheppard made him wait for what felt like for ever but was probably only a minute or two, and then he nodded. "Yeah," he said, his voice raspy. As Evan came, shivering as McKay swallowed hard, he heard Sheppard's low grunt and knew that he'd come as well.

 

Evan'd barely become aware again before he heard McKay bitching. "Um, hello? Has it somehow escaped everyone's attention that I haven't gotten off yet?"

 

"Relax, Rodney," Sheppard said, pulling McKay's shirt off him. "The cuffs aren't going anywhere."

 

Evan grinned. This was the kind of inspection he could get behind.

 

_end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Written the [IJ Porn Battle](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/porn_battle/), the prompt was: SGA John/Rodney/Lorne, bondage.


End file.
